


双总裁/相互迷恋情结

by SugarDowney



Category: Amazing spider-man comic
Genre: M/M, top!tony stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDowney/pseuds/SugarDowney
Summary: 双总裁/已交往同居前提





	双总裁/相互迷恋情结

相互迷恋情结  
托尼回到公寓已经很晚了，但是家里一个人也没有。屋里的摆设似乎自他出差的那天起就再也没有动过，就连在他出发前用了一半的润滑剂都还原封不动地扔在茶几上，旁边散落着几张未签署的合同复印件。  
托尼捡起来看了一眼就觉得头疼，那是斯塔克工业和帕克工业最近合作的科研项目之一，换言之，这些合同也是他和他的男朋友兼同居人彼得·帕克作为各自公司的总裁需要签署的文件。  
好吧，至少现在他知道原本应该在家等着自己回来的人到底在哪里了。

[帕克工业 实验室里]  
彼得正在进行项目中的最后几项测试，在此之前他确实有好一段时间没回过他和托尼的公寓，具体几天他没算过，反正说实话如果托尼不在纽约的话，他一个人挤在公司里总裁办公室的沙发上凑合一下也没什么大不了。毕竟在当上这个身家堪比托尼·斯塔克的帕克总裁之前，他只是个穷苦的报社小记者而已。  
其实彼得偶尔也挺享受托尼不在身边的日子，他一个人的时候就穿得像是彼得·帕克该有的样子，也不抹什么发胶，没人见到的时候就脱掉整齐得恼人的西装外套。他有点幸灾乐祸地想，要是托尼见到了现在的自己说不定会很惊讶。  
有人敲门，彼得还以为是秘书安娜给他送来了咖啡提神。所以他没抬头，仍然专注地盯着手里的试管，喊了一声：“进来吧，咖啡和托盘一起放在桌上就好了。我等下会记得拿出去的。”  
他说完以后，脚步声似乎停顿了一下。但是并没有如彼得所预料的那样关上门又出去，而且也没有任何的回答。彼得疑惑地回头，被忽然地拖入一个怀抱中。  
“帕克先生， 请问我看起来很像是专职送咖啡的吗？”男人在他耳边问道，身上熟悉的烟草味令彼得有片刻的眩晕。  
他把手里的试管举高，转过身微微向后仰着，以免对方再次突袭。“——差一点你这张脸就要毁在我手里了，万人迷先生。你怎么会在这里？”  
“因为我回家不但没看到某人像他说过的那样会乖乖在家等我，反而见到了一堆有的没的文件……”  
“‘有的没的’？”彼得提高声音，他放下手里的试管然后随意地坐到实验桌上，面对着托尼：“容我提醒一下，那些明明是我们两个公司的合作项目。并且，我忘记你会在今天回家的原因全是因为你们公司给出的产品最后审核期限就快到了。”  
托尼挑眉，进一步走近彼得，站在他的两腿之间，问：“所以你的意思是，这全都要怪我？”  
“是啊。”彼得笑道，“你到我公司来的时候就没有感受到正在赶死线的员工们恨不能杀人的眼神吗？”  
“有吗？”托尼耸肩，手臂撑在彼得的身侧，露出一个花花公子的招牌笑容：“朝我抛媚眼的倒是不少，比如刚才领我进实验室的那个姑娘……”  
彼得眯起眼睛，环住男人的肩膀稍微用了些蜘蛛力量就把托尼扯了过来，“你还有心思注意别的姑娘。”  
“没有，我全忘了。什么姑娘？我刚才说过吗？”托尼一脸认真地摇摇头，顺势揽过彼得的腰，手放在他的屁股和腿上，压低声音：“亲爱的，你简直就像一只真正的蜘蛛，是不是一不高兴就要把我吃掉了？”  
彼得笑了起来：“你不知道吗？有种叫‘黑寡妇’的蜘蛛在交配过后是真的会吃掉伴侣的，说起来，我还真的有这么一套制服，改天想要看看吗？”  
“别改天了，就现在怎么样？”尽管是询问的语气，但是男人的手隔着实验服直接来到了他的下半身，准确无误地按在了某个器官上。顺带一提，这件实验服真的让彼得非常的不舒服，它几乎是从他的脚踝一直包裹到了下颌，由长排的竖向纽扣来系好，紧绷又不透气。彼得因此出了好些汗。  
他推开了托尼，坚定摇头：“不怎么样。你别忘了我现在忙着的是你们公司的事情，我差一点就要做不完了。”  
“你以为你在和谁说话？”托尼不但没拿开他的手，反而变本加厉地在那个地方揉了起来。  
彼得不禁闷哼了一声。他感觉得到自己正飞快地起了反应，但是这也不能全怪彼得，自从托尼离开纽约以后他就一直在忙着帕克工业的事情，哪里有时间去纾解欲望。  
“你对于自己穿成这样看起来有多辣根本毫无概念。我不可能等得到你把工作做完。”托尼在他耳边声音低沉地说。  
“你该不是有什么特别的癖好吧？”彼得咽了咽唾沫，向着男人呵出热气的相反方向仰起脖颈。  
“我不知道，但是对你可能有很多。”托尼解开实验服最顶上的第一颗纽扣，将白色面料用力向下拉，裸露出彼得的小半颈线和喉结，托尼用牙齿咬了一下，在他的皮肤上尝到了汗水的淡淡咸味。这味道绝对算不上多好，但是就像刚才说过的，托尼觉得自己对于彼得可能确实是有一些谁也说不清的狂热，让他不但没想要退缩，反而又继续解开了几粒纽扣。  
/  
彼得在实验服底下穿了很简单的一件棉质白衬衫，纽扣系得松散，轮廓深刻的锁骨立显。托尼又看了几眼，忽然发现彼得系的领带有些眼熟。  
“这似乎……是我的领带？”他拉起彼得颈间那条金红色格纹相间的顺滑布条，再三确认过后发现这的确是原本该放在自己衣柜里的东西。而对方咬了下嘴唇，微微别过脸，托尼看见他的耳根有些红。  
“我只是觉得它挺好看的。”  
“真的？某人明明一直嫌我的穿衣风格太高调，和他一点不搭，不是吗？”托尼将领带一圈圈缠紧在自己的手指上，迫使彼得与他挨近到只剩低下头就能吻到嘴唇的距离。“不过我很喜欢你现在这样，穿成这么辣、还悄悄系着我的领带。看起来，你是真的很想我了？”  
彼得抬起腿踢了他一下，“少自恋了，你到底要不要……做？从你进门到现在已经浪费了我很多时间了。”  
“你真是够绝情的。”托尼故作无奈地说，“知道吗，有时候我有点讨厌你非要当个什么公司的总裁，这些事情太让你分心了。”  
“彼此彼此，有时候我也会想我的男朋友为什么非是托尼·斯塔克这样的混蛋不可。”  
“哈，我猜这只能说明我们就是天生一对。”  
托尼笑着吻了上来，他隔着实验服扶住彼得的腰，再次感叹他的男朋友作为超级英雄蜘蛛侠的身材也太好了一点。肩线利落、腰细腿长，介于青年与成熟男人之间的身体恰到好处，从他身上找不出一丝多余的赘肉，仿佛石膏刻琢出的最佳雕塑作品。  
普通的实验桌对于两个身材相当的八英尺多高的男人来说，挤在一起还是显得有些狭窄了。彼得心想或许应该拨出一笔款项来，申请在实验室里摆上一张更大尺寸的实验桌。但是秘书小姐要是知道这张桌子是他想要用来和男朋友做爱的话，自己一定就要倒大霉了。想到这里，他没忍住笑了出来，  
正在试图搞定实验服上面那排烦人纽扣的托尼莫名其妙地看了他一眼，彼得摇摇头，说：“不然你给我买张桌子吧。”  
“什么？”  
“这张实验桌太小了，我这样好累。”  
接着托尼把桌上那些文件都扫了下去，不顾彼得喊着“安娜一定会杀了我的”，把彼得从实验桌上抱了起来让他背对着自己趴在桌上，手指伸到他的发间轻轻拉扯，迫使彼得向后仰起上半身，问：“说吧，帕克先生，除了桌子还想要什么？”  
男人刻意严肃的语调和拉扯带来的些微疼痛不但没让彼得感到不悦，反而让他觉得自己简直是要完蛋了，他兴奋得呼吸都有点不稳，说道：“还有……产品审核延期。”  
“好啊。”彼得没想到托尼答应得很干脆，就像是前面有个陷阱在等着自己跳。于是他等着托尼继续说了下去。“那么，你要不要也配合我一下？”  
“配合你？”  
“你知道，你现在穿成这样就像是学校里那种勤勤恳恳做实验的好学生。”  
“我本来就是。”彼得嘟囔道。  
“听我说完，亲爱的——”托尼慢慢扯起他的实验服下摆，冷空气往里钻，顺着脚踝和彼得的腿部皮肤往上爬。他在猛地意识到什么以后脸烧红起来，但是他想要阻止托尼将实验服掀到他腰上的时候已经太晚了。“你居然……什么也没穿？”托尼不可置信地问，彼得听出来他的声音有点沙哑。  
“我明明穿了一条短裤的！”他反驳道，纵然就连彼得自己也知道这种辩解根本不值一提。好吧，非要说的话，他确实除了一条四角格子内裤什么也没穿。反正实验服那么长，也不会有人知道的。彼得起初这样想。——谁会想到唯一一个能随便脱他衣服的混蛋恰好会在这个时候出现呢？  
“真要命，宝贝。”托尼显然根本不在乎他的解释，他从短裤宽松的边沿一直摸到了彼得的腿根，毫不客气地一把握住了他已经开始滴着前液的性器，以彼得熟悉的手法套弄着。“你简直就像是那种表面上装得很正经，结果背地里在实验服底下什么也不穿想要勾引老师的学生。”  
“什么？托尼·斯塔克，你在说什么疯话！”  
“嘘，请你对老师礼貌一点。应该叫我‘先生’，不是吗？”托尼说着开始搓弄彼得性器的头部，他知道彼得最受不了这样，要不了多久就会红着眼眶忘记他最开始那些没什么所谓的坚持，用快要掉眼泪的眼睛向他请求，就像现在。  
“别、别这样……托尼。”他拼命地吸气，但还是没办法阻挡过于敏感的身体所感受到的加倍快感。他情不自禁地塌下腰，抵在男人的掌心让沾了黏腻体液的头部划了个圈。  
“别叫我托尼，至少现在不要。”托尼把他的实验服扯到肩膀下面，衬衫也松松垮垮的。他手上动作得越快，红晕便开始涌上彼得的脖颈和胸口，因为帕克工业建立后就常常穿着西装，颈线和后背有非常微妙的肤色差。意外的很性感。  
他用单手解开自己的腰带和西装裤纽扣，轻松地就撕开了彼得的四角格子短裤。  
“等等，”彼得喊道，“这是我最喜欢的一条！”  
“什么，听起来你好像对于这种万年不变的书呆子品味还很自豪？”托尼皱着眉去揉彼得的后穴，那个地方实在是太紧了，他现在根本没办法进得去。  
“帮我个忙。”托尼把自己的手指抵到彼得唇边，“把它们舔湿一点，记住，这是为了你自己好。”  
“混蛋。”彼得小声地骂。但他不可否认托尼说的话，他男朋友的尺寸可不小，随便对付过去的话说到底还是要他自己遭罪。  
所以他只好认认真真地张开嘴含住了男人的手指，尝到残留在指腹上咸腥的体液味道令他难得的脸红了。托尼恶劣地压住舌根不让他闭合口腔，连躲也没得躲，来不及咽下的唾液丝丝缕缕顺着嘴角流下，又被男人在他嘴唇上揉开。  
“够了，湿透了。”男人拨开他的后穴，一边吻着气喘吁吁的彼得，一边意有所指地说。  
彼得简直觉得自己的羞耻心早晚有一天要被托尼·斯塔克消耗殆尽，他捂住脸，埋在自己的手臂喘息：“你就不能少说点吗？”  
“不能。”托尼拒绝道，“你明明就喜欢这样。”他说。  
他把性器抵上穴口，与手指截然不同的热度和硬度令彼得呼吸加速。托尼轻轻扯他的头发，让彼得回头看着他的眼睛，粗硬的头部同时朝里顶了进去。彼得眨了下眼，感受着同时侵占了他所有感官的疼痛和随之而来的快感，在托尼首次经过了他的敏感点时，彼得一下子握住了他扶在自己腰上的手臂。  
他紧紧地闭上双眼，“停、停下来，等等，托尼。这太快了，进不去的。”  
“这样说就太过分了，宝贝。”托尼不听劝阻地继续挤了进去，直到性器根部饱满的囊袋一下子撞到了彼得的屁股上。他抬起彼得的脸，吻对方湿红的眼眶，拉起彼得的一只手去摸他们结合的地方，“你看，明明把我全都‘吃’进去了。”  
彼得的身体因为他的这句话更加开始发烫，他把脸贴在冰凉的桌面上也还是无济于事。被托尼牵着手摸到的地方简直就好像岩浆流出来了，让他像是被烫伤了一样想要收回手，可是他又忍不住想去摸男人进入他身体的那个器官，摸到被体液打湿的性器根部，彼得的手试探着在体毛丛生遮掩住的囊袋揉了一把。  
“我先说，如果你非要这么玩的话，我可能坚持不了多久。”托尼拉起彼得的手按在他自己的腰后，与他十指相扣，防止彼得的手指继续作乱。“而且我保证，你可能这一整晚都没办法走出这间实验室了。”  
彼得幸灾乐祸地收回手，用手指随意把自己汗湿的头发往后面梳，“那么你能不能让我把这件实验服给脱了，真的很不舒服。”  
“恐怕也不行。”托尼亲吻他的额头，吻得是很温柔没错，但是埋在他身体抽插的性器却粗暴得一点道理也不讲。  
整张实验桌被他们弄得嘎吱直响，桌上所有摆在架子上的量杯和试管都在不停地摇晃。彼得不得不一边挨着操一边还要提心吊胆地伸出手去扶住它们，他们实在是有好一段时间没做过的，彼得被托尼顶得直掉眼泪。  
他不知道自己现在在对方眼里到底是个什么样子：实验服和衬衫都乱糟糟地穿在身上，生理性泪水打湿他的睫毛和脸颊，一副快要被操得失去理智的模样。托尼很清楚， 全世界也只有他一个人能把了不起的超级英雄蜘蛛侠变成这样。  
托尼抓住彼得的汗涔涔的后颈，拇指摩挲着他同样汗湿的头发，俯下身将自己深埋到彼得的身体里，性器立刻进入到一个前所未有过的深度。  
“太多了……出，出去……”彼得想要撑起自己的身体，但他的蜘蛛力量现在完全不听使唤了。他身后的肉穴就没有一刻是真正合拢过的，托尼很不讲理地在往里面野蛮地顶入，直到彼得一抬手就能在自己的腹部摸到他的性器顶出的凸起。  
快感在他的小腹累积起来，彼得只觉得自己全身连带指尖都微微地发麻，敏感点被一次次顶过又酸又涨。他稍微往前爬了一点，又被男人握住腰带了回来，托尼的手指收拢抓住他的头发把彼得几乎整个上半身都按在了实验桌上，只剩屁股高高地往后抬起来，被调整着角度好能承受下一次的插入。  
“你现在真像个快被教坏了的好学生。”托尼说着，不知道从实验桌上摸来彼得哪个员工的框架眼镜来给他戴上。眼镜度数明显有点深，彼得戴上只觉得眼前更加晕得厉害了。  
接着他做了一件事后想起来自己一定是被操晕了才会这样做的事情——托尼实在是让他太舒服了，而且彼得心里真的很不甘示弱——彼得向后退了一些，手臂撑在桌沿上直起自己的上半身，框架眼镜滑落到他汗湿的鼻梁上，他主动往后顶、深深地让性器插入自己的身体，喘息着问托尼：“万一我本来就是个坏学生呢？先生？”  
“Well，那么老师就该教你一点好的东西。”托尼拨开他被汗水弄湿的额发，捏住彼得的下巴，“宝贝，刚才很舒服，你再试试看。”  
于是彼得咬着嘴唇继续抬起屁股尝试着往后耸动，因为他占据了相当一部分的主动权，所以这个姿势更让他感到羞耻。却也给了彼得更多的刺激。  
他舔了舔嘴唇，接着托尼听见他的呻吟：“Daddy…”彼得还在请求托尼多给他一点，他现在已经完全昏了头，他骑在男人的肉棒上快要变成一块被捅穿了的黄油，自制力和理智全部融化而溃不成军。  
托尼知道他快要到了，便握住彼得的性器，用指尖不断地在他已经甩出了几滴白浊的顶端恶劣地抠挖起来。“你也不想弄脏这件实验服的，对吧？”托尼咬着他的耳朵问，“那么就现在高潮给daddy看看，就在我手里，我保证不会漏掉一滴的。”  
彼得想说他不愿意，这也太羞耻了吧。可是身体根本就不受他的控制，几乎是在托尼说出“come for daddy”的同时就瞬间到达了高潮。  
过于激烈的性爱让高潮过后的他有点懒散，托尼操得再用力，也只是软软地哼。甚至都不太像个成年人了，而是会让他想到以前那个单纯的高中生，他随意地扯了张纸巾擦掉了手上的东西，这样的彼得好乖，让托尼忍不住想要做一些过分的事。  
他抽出自己的性器，让晕乎乎的彼得转过身来，托尼随手把自己昂贵的西装外套扔到地板上，然后示意彼得跪坐到上面去。彼得询问地从下往上抬头看着他，而托尼把沾满了各种体液的性器头部抵到他的唇边，诱哄道：“快点，我要到了。宝贝，你也不想精液射在里面最后顺着腿根流下来最后被你的员工们发现吧？”  
这个借口无疑是没什么说服力的，但是彼得看了他一眼，忽然伸出舌头开始做舔和吸的动作。  
“就当是补偿了，”他含糊不清地说，“欢迎回家，daddy。”他给了托尼一个小小的笑容，耳根和颈侧都布满情欲的潮红，发型很乱、衣服也不整齐。但是托尼觉得这样的彼得简直性感得要命。他低喘着，抓住彼得的头发仰起头闭上眼睛。  
托尼其实没骗彼得，他确实是快要射了。感到男人的性器开始不规律地弹动起来，彼得没想着要躲开，那就实在是太破坏气氛了不是吗？再说了，他其实没这么排斥这个。精液的味道确实不怎么好，但是这是托尼，彼得对他似乎有种自然而然的渴望。  
彼得没有告诉托尼的是，自己确实是故意挑了他的领带来系，他喜欢那种把托尼的一部分留在身上的感觉，也同样喜欢托尼现在为了他而有点狂热的样子。  
说到底，托尼其实说得对，他们应该叫做天生一对。相互迷恋情结非常严重。  
/  
托尼扯来纸巾清理两人腿间的黏腻，他替彼得整理好了实验服，推着彼得的肩膀往实验室外面走：“帕克总裁，作为合作方，我必须要制止你这种让员工们和你一起加班的不道德行为……”这话明显是说给实验室外面的员工们听的，等走到电梯口的时候，他毫不顾忌地去和彼得接吻，一点也不在乎还能从对方嘴里尝到没褪去的精液味道。  
“还有，作为你的男朋友。我命令你现在就和我回家。”  
“好吧，独裁家。”彼得笑着回答。


End file.
